List of StarCraft II units
]] The following is a complete unit list for StarCraft II multiplayer game units to date, compiled using recent official sources as well as information from fansites that had access to official information. StarCraft II was announced on May 19, 2007. The unit list has undergone numerous changes since then. All three races will be available in the multiplayer skirmish mode in each of the three StarCraft II products.Rob Pardo. 2008-10-10. Starcraft 2 Trilogy Announcement. Wegame.com Accessed 2008-10-12.Dustin Browder, Bob Colayco, Chris Sigaty, Brad. 2008-10-17. Q&A: The Starcraft II Brain Trust. Giant Bomb News. Accessed 2008-10-20. Protoss Current Build Units ]] Structures Removed from Multiplayer Units * Purifier: Formerly known as the soul hunter,and a nice piece done of the 'Purifier,' which was originally known to the community as the Soul Hunter: Karune. 2008-08-06. Firebat Transition Into the Marauder. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-06. the purifier was an infantry unit. Its attack was effective against biological units and buildings but was weak against mechanical units and robots; purifiers could gain power from draining biological units as well, firing one beam (originally) going up to three beams when fully powered up.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2007-07-19. Unit Training Camp Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-07-19. *'Reaver:' The reaver was originally supposed to make it into StarCraft II, but was cancelled before BlizzCon 2007.StarCraft Legacy Staff. 2007-08-09. BlizzCon 2007 First Protoss Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Its current fate is unresolved although Blizzard Entertainment is working on a replacement.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2007-09-12. Reaver Reaver drop related question. Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-12. *'Tempest:' Originally set to replace the carrier, the original was brought back, due to "emotional connections with the original unit". *'Star relic:' Aerial spellcasting unit. * Stasis orb: Some of the abilities of this unit were moved to the nullifier.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. * Twilight archon:Twilight Archon Blizzard Entertainment Accessed 2007-07-19. A large ground unit, swirling with blue energy and shooting short-ranged blasts of energy, very similar to the archon. Structures *'Obelisk:' Protoss support structure, formerly known as the dark pylon, Time Bomb is now known as the Temporal Rift and is cast by the High Templar. Plasma Surge is no longer in the multiplayer version of the game, but will still be in the editor. The Dark Pylon is now known as the Obelisk - primarily because it no longer cloaks units and no longer provides pylon power/supply. This change was mostly due to balance, since it is relatively easy to spam Dark Pylons everywhere and instantly have a Psi Storm recharge point to decimate incoming forces. Karune. 2009-06-08. Lack of EMP = more Archons? (post 11) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-06-09. with special macromanagement abilities.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. It was canceled as of February 2010.The Obelisk is no longer in the game. Instead, the time warp ability which allows a building to produce or research faster for a set duration is now on the Nexus. This opens up several new strategies and the development team is really looking forward to what players will be able to come up with utilizing this ability during beta. Karune. 2010-02-11. Is the Obelisk still in the game? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-02-11. *'Observatory:' Unlocked observers.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-28. [ WWI 08 Coverage - Protoss Units]. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-02. Observers no longer require anything more than a robotics facility to be built. *'Phase cannon:' A defensive building very similar to a photon cannon. It could move within the range of the warp matrix it was on. It is no longer in the game.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. WWI 08 Coverage- Protoss Buildings. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. *'War beacon:' Previously used to unlock the colossus.Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. *'War shrine:' This structure used to research the zealot's Charge ability."Is the Zealot charge ability an upgrade as well?" "Yes, this ability is upgraded through the Protoss War Shrine." Karune. 2007-06-29. Starcraft 2 Q&A - Batch 4. Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum. Accessed2007-06-27. Terran ]] ]] Current Build Units Raven-Created Units The Raven creates devices that have a use in combat. *'Auto-turret:' A defensive combat structure.Karune. 2007-11-13. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 21. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-14. *'Defensive drone:' A device which intercepts incoming shots.2009-05-08. Michael Graf. Starcraft 2 - Alle Einheiten. Gamestar. Accessed 2009-05-08. Structures Add-Ons In StarCraft II, terran add-ons work quite differently. Only two add-ons have been described, the nuclear reactor and the tech lab. Instead of being specific to an associated structure, each add-on can be added to any barracks, factory or starport, granting a specific benefit. One structure may only have one add-on attached to it, so it cannot benefit from the reactor's bonus and the tech lab's bonus simultaneously.Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. Removed from Multiplayer Units * Cobra: A fast hover vehicle equipped with an electrical attack that slows enemies.Karune. 2007-10-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 17. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-15. It has since been canceled.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez.) Keeping the thor as THE THOR!. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-12-19. *'Firebat:' Firebats were much larger and tougher than they were in the original game. They were built from the factory.Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 1) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. They have been removed from the current build to test the Marauder,Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. though they may return if the marauder does not make it into future builds.Karune. 2008-01-08. Firebat Healable?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-08. *'Predator': An air to air unit; it was canceled during development.Karune. 2007-11-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 20. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-05. *'Medic': Healing ability of this unit moved to medivac dropship. *'Mine drone': Built by the raven. Has been replaced by spider mines. *'Spider mine'. Seemingly removed as of April 2009. *'Targeting drone:' Placed a target laser on a given unit. Units took 50% more damage while being targeted.The Targeting Drone is similar to the Auto Turret in the fact that it does not have a timed life. It currently costs 50 energy to deploy and has 120 hitpoints (all subject to balance of course). The Targeting Drone can target one unit at a time, and increases the damage that unit takes by 50%. You cannot have two drones targeting the same target. These drones are also flying, stealthed, and immobile. They may excellent perimeter defenses and can be coupled with Auto Turret raids to maximize the damage. Karune. 2008-10-16. Karune : Targeting Drone. Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-17. Canceled as of April 2009.There have been some changes to the Ghost since the last time everyone has seen it. The Ghost currently does 10 base damage and an additional 10 damage to light armored units as its normal attack with 6 range. The Ghost's snipe ability now does 60 damage, ignoring armor for 75 energy. It also has an EMP ability, in addition to it's cloak ability, which does 100 damage to shields and drains all energy of spell casters in that area of effect. The Ghost also no longer sees spellcasters in the fog of war. Many of these changes help make the Ghost a better support unit, used for strategic abilities and harassment of specialty units on the field. On top of all that, firing a nuke every now and then is pretty nice too since it does do 200 damage and an additional 300 damage towards all buildings. With the targeting drone currently removed from the Nighthawk, we'll have to wait to see if another unit takes it up as an ability. Karune. 2009-03-08. Karune: Questions about the ghost. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-08. Structures *'Munitions depot' *'Radar tower'StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-10-29. Terran Building Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-11-03. *'Shadow ops:'Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17.GearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A [Batch 2]. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-16. Replaced by the merc compound as of April 2009.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (2). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. *'Star base': This permanently flying structure was an upgrade of the starport. It produced units despite flying and could "re-arm" nearby units (increasing their energy pool). It was featured at BlizzCon 2007 but has since been removed due to balancing issues observed at that event.Karune. 2007-09-28. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 15. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-28. Zerg ]] Current Build Units Infestation Units Structures Removed from Multiplayer Units *'Infested protoss': Produced from infested protoss buildings. This unit was removed from the latest build. *'Large Queen' **'Huge Queen' *'Morphalisk'Karune. 2008-07-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 41. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-07-16. Removed as of February 2009.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. *'Swarm guardian' Similar to the original guardian, evolved from the mutalisk, but spawned broodlings when it struck.Yup, all Zerg buildings (not including defenses) when destroyed, will produce a handful of broodlings (which have a timed life). Any player plowing through a Zerg base should always remember to keep moving their units around to take the least amount of damage from these broodlings. Swarm Guardians still produce broodlings as well, when they strike a unit or building. Karune. 2008-09-25. Karune: Spawning Pool. Guardians & Broodlings. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-25. Replaced by the brood lord. **'Swarm' They used to be created by swarm guardian attacks and destroyed structures. They have been replaced by broodlings. Structures *'Infested protoss buildings': The ability to infest protoss structures has been removed from the latest build of StarCraft II. *'Infested terran buildings': The infestor had the ability to corrupt terran structures temporarily. These structures released s.2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p5. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 Infested terrans are spawned directly from the infestor now. *'Shrieker:' This structure enhanced the range of the swarm clutch. It has since been canceled.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. WWI 08 Coverage - Zerg Buildings. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-21. *'Spore colony:' This structure defended against air attackers and could uproot from the ground, gaining mobility but reduced hit points.Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16. It was removed and replaced by the spore crawler. *'Sunken colony:' This structure defended against ground units and could uproot from the ground, gaining mobility but reduced hit points. It was replaced by the spine crawler. *'Swarm clutch:' When these eggs hatched, they disgorged attackers to defend the base. It has since been canceled.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. WWI 08 Coverage - Zerg Buildings. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-21. *The queen had the ability Swarm Infestation, which modified other zerg structures to defend themselves temporarily.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. Campaign Units StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty will have a number of campaign-specific units. :Main article: Terran campaign units :Main article: Zerg campaign units :Main article: Protoss campaign units Expansions StarCraft II is set to be released as a trilogy. With each installment, more units are expected to be released in a manner similar to the additional units added in StarCraft: Brood War.2008-13-10, BlizzCon Chris Sigaty StarCraft 2 Interview. IncGamers. Accessed on 2008-14-10 References StarCraft II units